


If I could meet you again

by exocara



Series: KHR tumblr fics [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, basically tsuna and reborn were together in their past life but tsuna died and they got reborn, it's sad I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exocara/pseuds/exocara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History had a tendency of repeating itself in the most ironic of ways. </p>
<p>[Please read the notes at the beginning to see the prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could meet you again

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: AU where Reborn is a spoiled and arrogant prince and Tsuna is his friend; Tsuna is actually a prince from another kingdom (but is an illegitimate child) who was tasked to kill Reborn. Having fallen in love with Reborn, Tsuna decides to abandon his mission, prompting assassins from his country to come and try to kill Reborn. Tsuna stops them but is critically injured. He tells Reborn the truth and Reborn is conflicted; before Tsuna dies he says "if I'm reborn...i want to be your friend again"

And when he is born again, he has a birthmark, which was the place where his fatal wound was. He dreams of castles and kingdoms, of bloodshed and betrayal and the cold steel of a knife in his hands. He dreams of fire, of burning, of taking deep breaths with lungs full of liquid – _(blood, it was his blood)_  – and feeling colder and colder with each breath. But. 

He dreams of sunshine and warmth. He dreams of castles and kingdoms, of a haughty voice demanding things from him, of black silk and orange ribbons and bitter coffee. He dreams of laughter and amusement and joy, of someone who loves him and is willing to stay by his side for all of eternity. 

_(who is it, who is that person who likes to don black and orange and the slightest hint of yellow? who has a green lizard, who likes bugs, who acts like a petulant child when they don’t get their way? who is it, who rarely smiles, always smirks, but when he grins that grin reserved for tsuna and only tsuna, it’s like the sun? who is it, who is it?)_  

Tsuna feels lost, feels like he’s been missing something all his life, but what is it? How could he miss something he never had? 

_(Fingers card through his hair as they lay, basking in the sun. A low chuckle from the person next to him._

_“I love you, you know?”)_  

_(Fire and smoke and ash. Tears. His tears? Probably. Tsuna had never seen them cry before._

_“I… The truth is that I was sent to kill you.”  
_

_Heartbreak and betrayal. Black eyes – warm, they’re supposed to be warm and full of sadistic amusement – were blank and cold. Tsuna was cold.)_

_(Heartbreak and bloodshed and betrayal. The cold stone of the floor beneath him. The warmth radiating from the person above him, clutching desperately at his body._

_“–no you can’t die you can’t you can’t you said you loved me you were supposed to stay with me and we would be together–”  
_

_Tsuna smiles. He can taste blood in his mouth._

_“If I’m reborn… I would like to be your friend again.”)_  

“Chaos. Your mother has hired me to be your home tutor, Dame-Tsuna.” 

As Tsuna took in the man in front of him, his ever-aching heart began to ease. He knew, without a doubt, that the person in front of him was the one he was searching for. 

However, he didn’t know everything. 

(”Your assignment is to assassinate the son of the Young Lion of Vongola. I trust that you won’t fail in this mission?” 

“Of course I won’t. I’m the world’s greatest hitman.”) 

_Assassin and target. Target and assassin._

_Oh, how the tables have turned._


End file.
